


Put the Pieces Together

by DinoDina



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s05e08 The Hungry Earth, F/M, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoDina/pseuds/DinoDina
Summary: There is a crack in the wall, and someone comes through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 09-07-14. Cross-posted on ffn.

"Don't even think of coming through there!" a voice floated through the crack when the Doctor stuck his hand into it. "You might think I'm terrifying, but wait until you meet Mum! Even the Doctor's scared of her!"

"Come through!" the Doctor cried, recognizing the voice. "For God's sake, come through before it closes!"

The Doctor stood up and pushed Amy and Rory away from the crack.

They watched in awe as a jean-clad foot came through, followed by a leg and then a whole body.

"Mum!" came the same voice. "Hurry!"

The woman for here head out of the crack, but didn't turn around.

"Pass Will!" she cried, her London accent strong.

"Rose, move away," came a voice, older but still female. "We're coming."

Two figures emerged from the crack. A man and a woman, who looked to be in their late forties, were handing the girl a baby.

She looked up and turned a round.

"Oh. You regenerated," she said mournfully, then smiled. "At least you're a redhead."

Rose, for that was who the girl was, threw herself at Amy.

"I'm not—" Amy started, s Rory looked pleadingly at the Doctor.

" _I'm_ the Doctor!" the Doctor bellowed, not wanting to be castrated by Rory and eager to see Rose.

"Sorry," Rose let go of Amy.

"It's OK," the Doctor ran over to her. "You look. . . brilliant. And who is this?"

Rose lowered her gaze. "It's Will. He's. . . ours."

"But you said. . ." the Doctor waved his hand toward Jackie. "Never mind."

Both Rose and the Doctor looked at the cooing baby.

"Would you like. . ." Rose gave her tongue-in-teeth smile."To hold him?"

The Doctor beamed at her, and took William out of her arms.

"Right! Rose, Jackie, Pete. . . these are Amy and Rory, they're companions. Amy, Jackie and Pete are Rose's parents, and she's. . ." the Doctor stopped talking and floundered for words. Rose's smile fell as she saw the Doctor's hesitation, but lifted once again as he opened his mouth. "She's the woman who saved me, the mother of my child, and she's. . . she's the woman I love."


End file.
